The popularity of electronic messaging, particularly instant messaging, continues to grow. Users increasingly use “emoji” (which are ideograms and icons) within electronic messages such as texts and emails, reflecting a global demand to communicate more visually. However, conventional emoji and similar graphics are typically generic and lacking in diversity: every individual user is represented by the same set of faces, irrespective of appearance, gender or ethnicity. Furthermore, every conversation that uses conventional emoji looks identical, and there is no visual personality or cue to identify the participants or distinguish one interaction from the next. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.